fur trade
by The Best Vest
Summary: my fur trade project for school


Fur trade project:

Name: Moussa Jean

Ocupation: Trader

Backround: He comes from a very wealthy family, he is an only child, but he used to a have a big brother but he fell off the boat in the middle of a vicious storm, and drowned, taking quite a few beaver pelts with him, and his girlfriends heart.

He's well-eduacted, and social status is a huge part of him. He eat's a lot but is very skinny, that's due to his high metabolism. He's is also very flamboyant, whines a lot, and tends to use the word lovley a lot.

Clothing: Beaver fur hat, buckskin shirt, and buckskin pants

This book belongs to: Moussa Jean

Entry 1: Leaving home

I'm finally leaving home, after all these years. I've been dreaming of going to Grand Portage for a long time to Trade with the Natives and Canadians. I wonder what lies in store for me. I hope I don't get too homesick, me and my family are very close, I hope I'm not gone too long for their sake. I know this trip is very dangerous, and filled with peril, but I am willing to take the risk., I love adventure, or at least when my life isn't being put in danger, but even if it is I'm sure one of those lovley strong voyaguer men will protect me. My crew is now calling me, I must leave for my departure.

3rd person POV

Moussa waved to his Mom and blowed a frenchy kiss, as they boarded the ships, there were about 12 men in the boat, they chatted loudly about how dangerous the adventure would be, some talking about how long they would be gone, and how much they would miss their families. Without warning, the boat took off, it was a bumby start, but as soon as they started to canoe, it was smooth sailing. The voyugers waved farwells to their famlies as the paddled away into the horizon.

Entry 2: The Voyageurs It's been a while since my last entry. I've been meaning to do this one for a week but I keep forgetting everytime we stop for a break I always forget. Anyway, I want to explain the voyageurs job. The voyageurs are the strong, lovley,  
men who paddle this boat and carry those awfuly heavy bundles of fur pelts. They also have positions for paddling on the boat but I don't really care or at least seem to remember them, because I'm too busy being flamboyant and french to care.  
_

3rd person POV

The first few weeks Moussa was not prepared for travleing to be such an "exauhsting" and "boring" job, he whined and complained while everyone started to regret taking him along.  
But when he wasn't whining, he was going on about how "Simply wonderful this adventure will turn out to be when he's not working" and "A great way to show character". Ugh. It took serious will power not to toss him into the currents. He was deemed useful was when they were out in a terrible storm at night, and he saw a near by cove for them to spend waiting the storm out. But unfortunatley on of the missionaries fell out of the boat, and the one of the clerks tried saving him, but they both got drowned. Besides that, for once, everyone was proud of him, and thankful for his existance. They had also used 200 candle sticks donated by the Northwest company to fix a hole in the canoe. They set out in 1 day after the vicous storm finally setteled down., they had portage and sold some items on the way to a group of metis family too.

_  
Entry 3: Marrige between the French and Native americans.  
Today when I was at my trading post I had witnessed a lovley marrige nearby between a European and a Native American. Not many girls have a say in the marrige thought, which is sad. The reason these types of marriges are geting more popular these days is because they usually want ot either strengthen family bonds or convert the family to christianity.

3rd person POV Over the months the trip took to get to Grand Montreal, Moussa had actualy built character as he said before. He had made better choices for the group when dealing with the rapids, he had not whined that much either and he actually became to be a respectable person. They were about ten mile away from Grand Monteral when they were caught in a crazy lighting storm, the crew tried to balance the boat as best as they could so no one would fall off. As the clouds cleared,  
the crew checked to see if everyone was there.

Moussa was no where to be found.

They had tried looking for him, but there was no such luck. They only found his soaked in water with 3 entries in it.


End file.
